Terra incognito
by Ardelliox
Summary: Crumbling empires and humans' desires. Humanity needs heroes. This is a story about nondieing valuables, heroic campaigns and noble love. [NxM]


Author's notes:

Hello there

This is my very first story. The idea of the plot has been floating in my mind for a few moths or more. This has resulted in me writing this story.

To be honest, I doubt whether this prologue had come into written form if I hadn't my trial exam tomorrow. I'm kinda crazy to choose writing a story as a measure to prepare for exam. Anyway, wish me luck ;

As I mentioned earlier, this is only the prologue and I want to believe the story will come out as an interesting one. I just can't decide which characters to use. I totally admire name Natsume Hyuuga but Mikan is giving me a headache. Heh.. Anyways, I mean here no offence. It's just that have you ever heard of a nobles with casual names like Mikan, Ruka and etc. Knowledge that these are the modern ones should also be taken into consideration. Please, suggest your opinions :.

Okay, I shall stop with my rambling.

* * *

The Sea is Harmony

Imperturbable form is the outward sign

of nature's utter consonance.

Only our spectral liberty

imparts a sense of dissonance.

Whence this disharmony? How did it arise?

In the general chorus, why this solo refrain?

Why do our souls not sing like the sea

and why must the thinking reed complain?

F. Tyutchev

* * *

The meaning of "Terra incognito" is land of the unknown.

* * *

Oh, what a wonderful world…

As the legend says once there were no humans on Earth. These were the times when Dragons roamed the skies. Nevertheless of the form their bodies had, whether they looked like birds or devils, they were saints. All sorts of diamonds ornamented their scales and the eyes of the sacred ones held Ancient wisdom. Those sensible beasts divided themselves into classes. Lesser ones had to obey their superiors. Mental strength, techniques and pure force – those were the things needed in order to get accepted into Dragons' highest nobility rank – Phyrensis. They were rulers of all three spheres: Heaven, Earth and Hell.

It's grievous that Dragons called themselves upon a war. Lesser classes thought more of themselves than their hands could handle. Duo to their grudging and dark hearts blue blood was shed. Beasts with lower morale attacked their nobility in regard to get themselves into Dragons' top class. They called it a Revolution, but what a predatory raid it was. Non-stop fights had been going on and on for hundred years but opposition had never reached the high level Phyrenses had developed. The world neared its end, though. Phyrenses had no other choice but bring peace again. They used powerful magic but oh, what a price it cost. In order to create someone fabulous, all sacred Dragons had to sacrifice their spectacular forms. And so in this chaos Humanity was born. Tough warriors and goodness-like women arose from the sand. Nation of the Desert it was. These people befriended and reined the beasts that were Dragons who had transformed themselves into now most noble specie – horses. After this mutual relationship had established, those newfound warriors slayed all the enemies that were left. The war had ended. El finito.

A new era came. Noble-minded humans created the first country - an Empire of Shaara it was called. The former dragons taught humans the art of writing. They showed what an ancient magic and wisdom is. Human's mind indeed was a miraculous creation. Though homo sapiens had always been keen on learning, the destructive state humanity had been created in resulted in an anxious souls that people possess. Thus in order to bestow peace and secure the world from any other grand war like the one Dragons had risen, Phyrensis clan had never left the side of humans.

The only request for a person to become a legal citizen of Shaara Empire was to find his destined partner. Phyrensis called humans their masters and once again taught them the specific abilities each had carried through generations. So each family held a bloodline not only of human but also that of a sacred dragon-like one. Each new birth of a foal meant that a child would come to the human couple and vice versa. It didn't mater whether the partners had been waiting the other ones for a year and more. No matter how strong the person himself was, it would have been impossible to live in this land without his sacred one. So nomad's horse was his pride and the most loyal friend he could ever have. Such a relationship could never been broken.

As the time passed, new countries arose. These were founded by former nomads who had decided to leave their mother country in order to seek the world or were just unable to find their dragons. Nevertheless the reason why, Shaara was an acknowledged crest of civilization. Still, a mysterious and a strong one it was. Outsiders who had forgotten the sacred language of Phyrensis weren't allowed to peek into their ancestors' secret wisdom. Thus the hearts of greedy people blacked out their minds and spoiled their stallions if they ever had ones. A new crisis threatened come.

Absolute peace that Dragons loathed for could have never been created. Even in golden-ages there were shadow creatures that kept on living in dark caves never seeing the light or desiring for it. Ogres they were called – creatures that came into existence after human's race had been created. Neither a former human, nor an animal they were. Darkness procreated them and filled their hearts with wishes only for power. A secret alliance between ogres and devilish people was established.

It took one night for disaster to become a reality. One night and the glorious white city – Qairen – capital of Shaara fell. Empire crumbled, survivors spread into the world, each grieving for their dead king and queen. Those were the days nomads would remember in their scariest nightmates.

Five years have passed since those horrible days. Nomads who had managed to survive secretly infiltrated into new societies. An Empire of Japan is now at the forefront of other civilizations. Vengeful humans had awoken from their madness. It's too late, though. Alliance with the ogres has broken off. These servants of the Darkness menace humanity with their fangs now. The world is missing the cultural light Shaara's Empire once emitted. A new crisis indeed came into life.

People now hope for Qairen to rise again. A dreamlike hope floats in the air, citizens whisper about the last hope in regard to resurrect the lost Empire. No one truly knows whether it's only a lie, but it is believed that Shaara's princess has also managed to survive.

Ant thus our story begins…

* * *

Your comments and opinions would be gladly welcomed. I appreciate constructive criticism also.

I wish you enjoy yourselves with my work.

Have a nice day


End file.
